


protect au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Bad Parenting, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Crossover, Dark Magic, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Mental Instability, Past Brainwashing, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships, amanda has issues, bamf kitty pryde, bamf kurt wagner, not kurtty, stefan has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: I saw this on FF and I think it was a neat idea. Make Kitty be sure Kurt is safe in the EVO version.  To sum up, Kurt was attacked and barely got out alive seeing his state Kitty vow to protect the blue fuzzy elf.

[@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

Logan in his grumpy angry way explained how the mission was complete while Mystique got away as well how Nightcrawler is in the state he is. The nightcrawler got the short stick on the mission as Kurt did have to face one of Mystique´s cronies on his own. The man was way more experient than Kurt and it was lucky that Jean and Scott arrive at the right moment to save their teammate.

Kitty looks at the sleeping elf feeling her heart and throat tight. A few hours ago he was a happy go lucky boy and now he is so weak and almost…almost, Kitty does not like to think in the other outcome of the mission.

Dr MCcoy did assure everyone that Kurt will be alright, thanks to Scott and Jean, Nightcrawler is saved. Kitty wants to cry, a minute did make the difference. Then she holds his hand, still warm and fuzzy, as she wants to console the elf, to protect him.

Something about her teammate, her friend in such state is not something Kitty wish to witness.

_______________________

Kurt wakes up on the next day bright and a bit sorrow from the last mission, in the back of his mind, Kurt vow to say thank you to Scott and Jean, however, as his mind starts to registers there´s someone there with him. Kitty is there holding their hands.

“Katzchen?” Kurt asked and Kitty lifts her head and is visible the tears that did mark her face. Was she that worried about the silly fuzzy elf?

“Hi, Kurt, how are you feeling?” Kitty asked “Should I call for your sister? Or Dr MCcoy?”

Kurt was about to ensure he is a fine or even joke about when the boy noticed bandages on his chest. The fact that Kitty is still holding his hand and looks so worried does make his heart beat faster.

“I´m fine, I got knock out but I´m fine,” Kurt said gently and Kitty smiles at such weak attempt to calm her down. She mentally contacts Jean to warm Rogue that her brother is alright.

“I was so worried, Kurt, you are so hurt and I was afraid that…” she stops and takes a deep breath the idea that she wouldn´t see the elf again it was too painfully “would be the last time I would see you”

“Would you missed?” Kurt joked dumbly and Kitty with her deep blue eyes(watery, she did cry for him) gaze into his very soul.

“Of course, you silly elf, if I lost you I would…I don´t even want to think about it” Kurt feels his heart beating faster again, for how long he dream about such scenario? Only to recognize it would be just a fantasy. But now…is a reality.

“Katzchen, I didn´t mean like that, what happened was serious and I´m glad to be able to see you and everyone else” Kurt quickly adds not wanting to say anything dumb at this moment.

“I swear that this won´t happen again, Kurt, I promise to protect you from now on” Kitty vows with determination. Kurt is not blushing by all means but merely thinking the room is getting hotter(is the fur and the sheets, of course) when his sister and the others X-men barge in asking how is nightcrawler faring.

No one mentioned that Kitty stayed holding hand with Kurt during the entire time of the “interview” as no one noticed that Kurt was holding Kitty with his tail as well.


	2. chapter 2

The mansion wakes on a bright day and in a cacophony of sounds. Spike is listening to music loudly just to annoy his friends, Bobby is being Bobby and Scott is reading the newspaper as drinking coffee. Jean will take a while to get ready.

“I heard that” the red hair speak in his mind and Scott merely chuckles amused.

As Scott waits for the red hair to be ready the resident German blue elf shows up still with the bandages on his chest that his clothes are doing a poor job to hide it.

Scott and Jean did come in time and this cement his hatred for Mystique anything related to her(which is ironic since Kurt is her son) the boy looks a bit shy of sudden which is new.

“Good morning, Kurt, how are you feeling?” Scott make a small talk as it is apparent that Kurt wants to talk (he is not with the holo watch on yet which is a big thing)

“Guten Tag, Kurt” Kurt speak a bit freely as preparing his own breakfast “I want to thank you and Jean for what you guys did,” Kurt said with all honesty and Scott merely smiles saying this is something that teammates do for another.

“Can we talk between us? like a secret?” Kurt asked feeling vulnerable. And Scott nods as the boy takes his time to speak on his own term.

“Kitty did hold my hand and said she will protect me,” Kurt said scratching  his neck and Scott is not seeing the problem yet “ last night, Kitty even hug me promising to be there for me next time”

“Kurt, I have no idea what´s the problem is” you are very obvious with your crush, only Kitty does notice. Scott thought amused.

“Is just …according to the Errol Flynn´s movies, I should be the one to vow to protect Kitty,” Kurt said shyly and Scott, even with the shades, arch his eyebrows.

“Would you prefer Kitty to be the one beat down for you to say such words?” Scott asked.

“No, that´s not what I said” Kurt tried again “I just …should be the man´s role to protect?”

“Kurt, that´s really sexist and extremely outdated” Scott then explain “Do you know how many times Jean has saved me? us? that does not make me inferior in any way. Rogue saved Bobby and Spike more times than what I can count, Kitty did save Wolverine and Ororo as well, do you want to go to the Canadian and said he is not man enough?”

Then Scott continues with his rant.

“This outdated idea that a man needs to save a woman is harmful to both parties, sometimes, Kurt, it is good to receive help, to be saved. The media and society have this notion on how humans should act…and frankly considering that we are mutant we shouldn´t abide by their expectations” Scott then take his coffee. For a moment, the voice of Jean Grey echoes in his mind.

(“Aww, thank you, but in that time, I really used my powers to lift you up, you are too heavy”)

“But …I want to be like Errol Flynn” Kurt said shyly and a bit confused. And Scott decides that is the right time to speak about Errol Flynn.

“Because he is good looking, has any women he wants and has adventures and you want to mould yourself at his image, right?” Scott asked assertively as the blue boy nods and certainly this image has some appeal to the blue fuzzy boy, however, Scott decides to reveal the truth.

“Well, Kurt, if you want to be a dashing hero to impress Kitty, then Errol Flynn is not the right choice” Scott adds as Kurt is confused “ the man, in real life, was very friendly to Nazis and was incredibly sexist and cheat on his wife for years. Do you really want to be this man?”

Kurt is flabbergasted at such revelation and before he could ask for proofs, Scott opens his cell phone and thanks to Wi-fi show an article where it highlights the type of person Errol Flynn was, the old movies in Germany never mentioned this.

“If you want a role model how about Cary Elwes, he made the only Robin Hood who was real British and is a nice person who is still married to his wife” Scott suggested and adds “or better yet, maybe, try to be yourself as maybe that´s why Kitty likes on you”

“What? Don´t joke with that Kitty don´t like me in that way…” now adds a bit darkly “ she has Lance”

“Does she?” Scott asked broking the dramatic effect that Kurt created, as the elf asks for more details all Scott says is “ Kurt, you will be late for school”

Kurt Wagner is now thinking about his role models and crushes. Certainly, after that, Kurt Wagner won´t ever watch Errol´s movie again.


	3. chapter 3

N/A: this au is fun and Amanda is fun to hate. To be fair, I never believe she liked Kurt for real(it was pretty obvious the reason as for why she dated him)

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Amanda Stefon is a girl that has everything. Yet, the Stefon girl is sure that she can get better and better, Amanda knows she was born to greatness. And a nice way to prove this is to drive the new car of the family, a nice Ferrari her father brought(it is so good to be rich) to go to parties and to meet cute boys.

But her parents think Amanda is too vapid and shallow to drive the car, so, after a talk with her friends, Amanda realizes the only way to prove she is selfless is to date a mutant.

(She doesn´t hate them nor wants to join their party. Amanda has more important things to do then to worry about mutants)

The Xavier´s Kid is clearly mutants, it wasn´t that hard to noticed, as the girl watches the mutants boys interact each one of them seems a hard choice to pick.

Spike is too annoying.

Bobby is really to gay and in the closet.

Scott is too handsome, which Amanda is gladly to notice and even go for this one, however, Jean Grey is very much into the boy and the red hair may be a mutant as well.

Then the only one left in the list is Kurt Wagner, the odd German boy that is super annoying and weird, Amanda would ignore the boy but since he is the less annoying in the trio(why Scott has to be so taken by Jean? Amanda even tried to flirt with the boy only to re rebuke sadly)

Amanda remembers watching the stupid german boy dancing on the table as Scott(oh, he is so dreamy indeed) asked for the boy to come down from the table and once the other ignored, Scott pull his tail to make him step down.

His tail was visible for a few seconds but it was enough. To be sure it was a real tail and not some weird cosplay, Amanda asked one of her fans(everyone sure loves Amanda) that is into cosplay and Anime to see if the strange German boy is too. Turns out, the freak boy never watched TV aside from a few old movies(great, he is a loser then, well, Amanda don´t need to date him for long)

As she noticed, Amanda is really a bright student, the German boy is really lonely and desperate enough, which is great for her plan…he would do what she says without question.

As for right now, Amanda wearing her best outfit is looking for a poor German boy when she spots Jason, such handsome boy, but the Ferrari comes first so she can deal with the German boy.

(Please, let him have some freakish mutation, this will get me bonus later)

Then she sees Kurt Wagner talking cheerfully, far too cheerfully, with one Kitty Pryde and Amanda know this nerd girl can be a problem in her plans. Thankfully, the girl has Lance (the brotherhood is irksome, only Scott is the good looking one in the mutants ?!) that comes right away to without realizing aiding Amanda´s plan.

Amanda walks close by to make their meeting to seem accidental, Lance, without any class is shouting in the halls about anything that does not concern Amanda.

“Kitty, why didn´t you call me? We marked a dated” Lance is a bit peeved and ignores Kurt who merely frowns at him. Kitty sighs and then replied.

“Did you notice I was away for 2 weeks? and that´s what you ask me?”

“Two weeks?” Lance then change the tone, not have realized the time and give an excuse for such, until, Kitty replied once again.

“Lance, I lied, it was more than 2 weeks, it was a whole month and you have never contacted me or even said a word to me until now, I think that speaks volume about our relationship, doesn´t it?” Kitty then adds before an Avalanche could happen “I know you are a good person, Lance, deep down you are, you care for the Brotherhood members and I saw you defending Todd…but I don´t think you and I aren’t a good match for each other, we have nothing in common and why continues to force this relationship?”

“But… I like you, I know everything about you” Lance said not sure of his answer anymore.

“Ok, what´s my middle name?” Lance ponders and scratches his head for several minutes until Kitty replied “is Anne. My name is Katherine Anne Pryde, see Lance?”

“Then you are just tossing me aside like the others"Lance replied a bit darkly as well hurt and the young girl shakes her head.

"No, Xavier´s institution has open doors for you or any member of the Brotherhood, do you understand this?” Kitty said calmly and for once Lance nods understand the hidden meaning of her words. The other mutant, while still ignoring Kurt, leave the halls without causing problems.

Amanda is flabbergastered with this situation. Damn Pryde, Damn Lance, ok, she can do this alone.

Putting a cheerful smile on her face, the girl goes to talk with Kurt(oh, if he was Scott Summer the task wouldn´t be so daunting)

“Hi, I don´t think we ever introduced to each other, my name is Amanda Stefon, and I would love to get to know you” the image of her head clash with reality as Kurt, while politely, didn´t seem enamoured with her as she was visioning.

Kurt arch an eyebrow as Amanda is clearly ignoring Kitty, even when the young girl is in front of her talking with her.

“And this is Kitty Pryde, Stefon, "Kurt said a bit colder than it should but something about this girl does make him be a bit unpolite."And we have classes to go, bye Stefon” Kurt said leaving the girl behind.

Kitty is not sad to leave. Amanda did rub her in the wrong way and Kitty did vow to protect the elf from any bad thing.

“By the way, once I got fulled healed I was thinking in accept Logan´s offer of training” Kurt speaks still noticing their hands interviewed.  "Swords seems pretty cool"

“What makes you change your mind?”

“Well, you, the way you are training with Ororo and Rogue and Jean inspired me to be better, I want to be able to protect myself, my friends, my family and…you, after all, is not fair for you to save me every time” Kitty giggles glad to see Kurt in a good mood as Scott´s words still ring in his mind.

Maybe Kurt can try to be just Kurt for once.


	4. chapter 4

Finally, all Kurt´s injuries are completely healed and Logan once hearing this news the Canadian did fulfil his promise as Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler is going to learn how to use a sword.

A sabre style sword seems fitting for the young German boy, no one is perfect in the first go, however, Kurt seems to be enthusiastic in the first class to compensate for the mistakes.

Once Logan thought it was enough for today the Canadian ceased the class and both mutants are drinking water to cool off, the German is too quiet and while Logan likes silence it is never a good sign if Kurt Wagner is that silent.

“Spill out, elf, what´s on your mind” Logan said in his trademark way.  His student looks at him for a moment then to the sword and asks with a bit of uncertainty.

“What makes a man a real man?” Kurt asked feeling silly to ask such a thing, yet, his role model turns out to be a deception. And Kurt looks out of place, nothing new, the elf is always the centre of attention either good or bad(usually bad)

“Elf, I saw and witness many things in my life, some I have no idea if it was real or a nightmare, however, I can say that be a man is not just strong” Logan begins explaining as his water can is finally over “ be a man is knowing your limitations, knowing your boundaries and respecting the others, not use force to get what you want, and protect and accept help when offered”

Kurt nods wanting to say more but there´s no word in English or German for what he is feeling.

“You are a teenager, Kurt, you are confused, you are growing and you have your share of problems in the past, why try to be a macho man, when you can be someone that is flawed but can carry on with his two legs, can held his head high and do his best?”

“I haven´t thought about that…I always wanted to be someone I wasn´t and never considered to be just…me” Kurt is now drinking his water can let Logan´s word fully sink in.

The Canadian is full of knowledge. That shouldn´t be a surprise for no one.

“You do that, besides, I don´t think half print likes macho-man, so, there´s that too,” Logan said as Kurt spill his drink and look at Logan and his insinuation with wide eyes. The Canadian merely walks away leaving now Kurt really questioning everything.

The elf is smart, he will get eventually.


	5. chapter 5

N/A: Amanda so evil and stupid she can be a great villain, wait…she already is. Marvel and the fandom just don´t want to recognize this.

 

Amanda Stefon is the most popular girl in the entire school, well, that title goes to Jean Grey, either way, Amanda is a girl that every boy would praise the heavens to call as their girlfriend, clearly, the stupid German boy didn´t get the memo as he is more focused on anything else but Amanda.

(Kitty Pryde. How dare that girl dares to stop Amanda´s plan? The Amanda Stefon´s plan is greater and no nerd girl will prevent Amanda of her goal: that Ferrari)

Currently, Kurt and Kitty are in the library talking about the last assignment as Amanda is listening as for how this nerd girl can be more interesting than Amanda herself? Clearly, the boy is dumb and maybe has sight problems.

“So, are you completely healed?” Kitty asked as Kurt flexes his muscles to show off as subtle is allowed in the library.

“Ja, now Heer Logan is teaching me how to use swords” Kurt stated proudly as the girl nods enthusiastically.

“Sword or no sword, I will still protect you, elf,” Kitty said with warmth in her voice and Amanda wants to roll her eyes at this pathetic attempt of flirting.

“Well, if you are truly serious about protecting me, how about saving me from this homework?"Kurt asked showing the book with pleading eyes.  Kitty laughs and shakes her head saying something about elves (what´s up with those nicknames, Katzchen and elf?)

"Is not that hard” Kitty then explains and Amanda knows the stupid German boy is paying extra attention not because of the assignment or grades and this piss her off even more. Especially as Kitty puts her hand on his face(“pay attention, elf, I´ll not do your homework for you” “ahh, but katzchen, I would ever ask for this” “good”)

“Katzchen, did you know that the school will do a play of Beauty and the Beast, you could try the role of Belle” Kurt now is a bit shy all of sudden “you certainly is pretty enough for the role”

Amanda wants to slap the boy for such stupidity and as well Kitty as how dares she tries to prevent Amanda of her goal.

“That´s very sweet of you, Kurt, but I have fright stage,” Kitty said and Amanda noticed how Kitty´s body react to such compliment and for the first time Amanda has a plan.

Her rival has a weakness and one that Amanda can explore perfectly. Finally, things will go according to her plan.

___________________________________

Amanda Stefon has several fans, of course, she is a girl that many want to have or want to be, and her long list of admirers that even goes far beyond the school, however, no one comes closer to Stefan, the Romani boy that she loves with all her heart.

They are the same soul in different bodies. They love is transcendental. Pure and nothing would come between them.

(Sometimes, she has dreams of different realities where they still call each other lovers even when they share the same mother just to show how deep their love goes)

Stefan even suggested getting rid of Kitty in a more permanent way saying it would be an honour soiled his hand for her. Amanda is thankful for this. Stefan is the only one who gets Amanda. But murder is not necessary for now.

As Kitty walks through the halls of the school, many of her fans(Amanda´s fans, of course, who would even remotely like such girl like Kitty?) starts to saying how Amanda is pretty every time Kitty walks by.

This starts slowly. A comment here and there and quickly escalated to more as the other fans starts commenting all the good qualities of Amanda.

“She is so pretty, I heard she was even asked to be a model”

“No, I heard that she is so pretty that the American Next Top model wants to have her in her show”

“She is so beautiful, she never has a bad hair day, and is so womanly”

By the end of the day, all Kitty´s insecurities were poked and Amanda didn´t have to lift a finger. As the girl is taking some of the books out of her lock Amanda decides that now is a good way to confront the obstacle.

“Hi, Kitty Pryde, right?” Amanda is dressed to depressed as she is indeed as the rumour said, beautiful making the other feel small in comparison. Kitty merely frowns at Amanda and confirms that this is her name.

“I want to apologise for the other day, I gave a bad impression, and surely I don´t want you to think bad of me, the truth is…I´m in love with Kurt” Amanda is a great actress as inwardly she is feeling gross for saying such words(picturing Scott or Stefan is a nice way to pretend)

Kitty´s eyes narrow at such statement. Something is not wrong here but then again maybe she is not being logical here.

“I see, not sure what´s that has to do with me?” Kitty asked with an even voice.

“Oh, is because you are such good friend with dear Kurt, "Amanda deserves an Oscar ” surely such good friends would confide with each other about crushes, it wouldn´t be weird, after all, to Kurt you are one of the guys"

Kitty looks taken back by this statement.

“Kurt is so sweet and kind, always saying nice things, but sometimes one must tell the truth” Amanda smiles friendly as Kitty closes her locket with violence.

“I got to go, and for your information, he never even mentioned your name, so if you want to date him…try not to be so fake,” Kitty said as she goes away feeling anger.

Meanwhile, Amanda is happy as Kitty´s insecurities are fun to poke as now the nerd girl will leave Kurt alone and Amanda can manipulate the situation to her favour.

That Ferarri is mine.


	6. chapter 6

N/A: I think I need to make this one because female friendship is important.

 

The X-girls have a small tradition or routine, it depends on who you ask, to go to the shopping each weekend to see what´s is trending and relax, after all, they may be mutants but still are teen girls. This is a tradition Kitty herself never missed, but right now, as Rogue is searching for the pink sweater girl, it may be the first time.

“Sugah, where are you? if that about the pink sweater joke I´m sorry, I´m sure they have more pink varieties in the shops” Rogue speaks in a more soothing way as she spots the petite girl curling under the blankets resembling a ghost, and for a moment, Rogue would like to crack a joke about the situation but better save for a rainy day.

“I don´t want to go,” Kitty said a bit crestfallen and Rogue finally take the sheets out of her body, nothing out of extraordinary here.

“Why not?” Rogue sits next to Kitty having been extra careful on not touching the girl.

“Because…” Kitty is about to say when the other girls jump in(in Tabby´s case, literally) in Kitty´s bed asking what´s going on. It takes a while for Rogue, in her big sister mode to calm them down as Kitty now speaks shyly.

“Do you think I look like one of the boys?” Kitty asked bitting her lips and the others found the question really odd( Amara pipes out saying that no one here looks like a boy, but soon realizes that is not what Kitty was referring to as Jubilee explained)

“Where this coming from?” Rogue wonders why the girl has this idea in the first place.

“…Amanda is a pretty girl and lately is all that I heard” Kitty said a bit bitterly “and then she confesses to me that she likes Kurt and that Kurt himself see me as a boy and…that wouldn´t be the first time or I´m the little sister or one of the boys”

Tabitha pipes out, hugging Amara, saying how Creepy Amanda is(“is just I saw her kissing a boy a few weeks ago and they were saying odd stuff” but no one question why it was creepy, maybe it was Tabby´d imagination but she could swear she called the boy, my lover, my brother)

Rogue didn´t take well that Amanda suddenly likes her little brother. Something is off about that girl, but, then again Rogue is just a big sister mode right now.

“Kitty” Jubilee speaks “takes from me, many people will have issues with your looks, they will say you don´t look pretty enough, older enough, younger enough, and if we let that hurt us…we will never get out of the room”

“As for looking like one of the boys, rest assure Kitty Cat, you look nothing like a boy and I know for a fact that you and Rogue are nothing alike, so there´s no way Kurt would see you like a sister”

“Yeah, sugah, I´m the gothic one here, can´t copy my style”

Kitty smiles a little and lets the sheets fall on the ground. The the other girls have a nice idea.

“How about we give Kitty a makeover” Tabitha suggested and soon Kitty is being dragged by the other girls.

Small Epilogue.

The teacher is looking at the list of presence to make sure each student is present, as it is Kitty Pryde turns she is not on her desk, the teacher was ready to give her a fault when the girl shows up wearing something different from pink.

Leather does look good on Kitty as many people are gawking at her. As she sits on her usual desk, Kitty pretends to write on her book as many eyes are on her.

Amanda is seething at the rival.

Kurt´s eyes are glued on her.

And the class went on without any problem for now.


	7. chapter 7

N/A: Ok, let´s do an interlude about some assholes. Raven is still a bad mother but I will give her that her plan does not involve a dying Kurt.

Raven Darkholme is a woman that only alliance is to herself, however, she makes no secret of her questionable alliance with Sabretooth, Victor Creed, the latest plan did catch the attention of the X-men and Sabretooth did promise that one of his men can deal with the situation, yet, their definition of situation is greatly different.

“I´m not sure why you are upset in the first place” Sabretooth replied coolly as the blue lady practically groans at his reply “after all, you throw your own son out of a cliff, what my man did is nothing but complete your story”

“I want your stupid soldier to knock him down, not to almost kill him” Raven exclaimed angrily pointing a gun to his head.

“Relax, Cyclops and Jean Grey show up and saved your dear son, he will live, now, Raven, put the gun down, our mission isn´t over” the woman did that and Victors smiles victorious until Raven did shoot his head, of course, his healing ability kicking in and the wound heals immediately.

“Right, satisfy? Can we return to the mission?” Victor didn´t let Mystique continue to speak as he carries over his shoulder where Magneto is. No time for Mystique to play the poor mother.

Should have not thrown her own son out of a cliff then!

______________

 

Amanda is a beautiful woman, much prettier than the average, she knows it, the way boys, and even men look at her proves that Amanda is the most gorgeous woman on earth. So, why Kurt Wagner is not eating on her hand? The thought is enough to make Amanda gritted her teeth.

“My love?” Stefan asked not believing in shame as let all the sheets went showing his body and Amanda forget about her plan as for how handsome Stefan truly is.

“My love, my dear Stefan, there´s nothing I won´t do for you,” she said smiling and kissed him, bare to his eyes only “only you to take my mind out of annoyance,” she said and Stefan frown at her.

“Still thinking about that nerd? I can kill her for you, my love,” Stefan said already with his dagger ready “I can make seem like it was an accident”

“No, her death won´t help me” then she thinks about “or maybe it will if there´s a magical way to remove her from his life for good or to change my parent´s mind about the car” Amanda lamented and Stefan just smiles.

“Is just you say the world, my love, my mother” Stefan replied playing with his dagger “my family is from powerful magical family that even Belasco the ruler of hell fears” Stefan smiles as he levitates some of her clothiers gaining her admiration “and do you know, my love, that you are also part of this family? You have powers as well my love”

“I don´t feel magical right now” Amanda complains, why that stupid German boy isn´t fawning over her? Stefan is on top of her kissing her neck.

“You will have more power once you kill Kurt Wagner,” Stefan explained and Amanda smiles at this.

“More power? I can have magic like you?” Amanda said in awe, “we will be the perfect couple, my love”

“No more Kurt Wagner to ruin our lives” the last line makes no sense but Amanda hardly caring.

______________

In the X-men´s mansion, two girls are eating a yoghurt; one of them is using telekinesis to lift the spoon to her own mouth while the other is lazily watching the birds in the window.

“Jean, how did you know you loved Scott?” Kitty Pryde asked with her spoon in her mouth. Jean, for her own merit, didn´t look too surprised, as she still uses her powers.

“Why this all of sudden?”

“I´m curious” Kitty replied. Her relationship with Lance wasn´t ideal, as much he can be a good person, that alone is not enough for a relationship. Jean does not need to read minds to know what Kitty is thinking.

“Well, when Scott arrives here, he was the typical American boy, nothing seems wrong with him, one day, I accidentally read his mind and saw what he been through and how he continues to keeping going, being a good son, brother and person and…maybe that´s what makes me like him”

Kitty is at the lost as Jean proceeds. 

“Love is not an equation, nothing is sure, and love needs care and patience, I suppose,” Jean said “I love him because at the end of the day, after all, he been through, he still remains the dork I know” then adds “maybe I´m not the only one who likes dorks boys in this school, right, Kitty?”

She blushes and remains eating her yoghurt. The birds then fly away together, do two blue birds flying together means good luck? Well, why not?


	8. chapter 8

N/A: there are many plotlines to chose and since I love crossover here we go, there are some elements from 616 here.

 

In a dessert room, a boy is tasked to something primordial, vital and extremely important and requires his total attention, however, someone is making this really as soft chuckles can be heard sending a delicious shiver through his spine as those pink lips gentle bite down his pointy ears merciless.

“I love your pointy ears, elf,” Kitty said sitting on his lap as the task is long forgotten “do you like mine?” Kitty Pryde asked wearing something way raunchy for any room and Kurt really think she should take off.

“You have lovely ears as well, Katzchen” Kurt replied and the young woman just smiles as she shakes her head.

“Silly elf, I wasn´t talking about my ears,” Kitty said and her delicate hands touches his shirt taking off easily and then …

Golden eyes open to see they are in his room and he has things to deal with.

_____________________________________

Scott is the designated big brother to many people in the school and later, it seems Rogue and Scott have shared custody over Kurt as each one is the big brother and big sister for the elf. The elf tells his tale, blushing madly and Scott is nice enough to listen and not joke about it.

“You have a crush, that´s nothing abnormal in this” Scott said.

“But how do you know when is a crush and when is love?”

“Uhm, there´s no right way to know…you just know”  
________________________________________________  
The Bayville high continues the same, principal Darkholme has aeagle eyes on each student, especially on Kurt Wagner(for some unknow reason, even when the woman is not on the school, her presence still lingers), but with all her talk about security Stefan Szardos managed to enter in the building to watch him.

Kurt talking and eating with his friends freely. It makes Stefan´s blood boil, how dare any version of this creature still breath when the love of his life is no longer in his realm or that he, himself, was murder by this foul monster.

Mother should have drowned him and then we wouldn´t suffer.

Stefan thought as the handsome boy spend his day stalking Kurt Wagner. Learning about him…the boy is a goofy, carefree at first, but as his observation show, he has insecurities and fears. And most important, Stefan knows that the boy has someone that his heart yearns for.

For a moment, Stefan thought it would be his Amanda(they are lovers as bothers and Kurt was nothing but a tool, still, it still boils his blood to know she was with him…even if was just manipulation) but to his relief, it is Kitty Pryde.

(Oh, little Kitty Pryde, using the soulsword to defeat his beautiful sister´s plan, how dare her? Kitty Pryde is a problem, but Stefan would rather deal with Kurt first)

As Kurt is now going back to the X-men, Stefan watches the scene remembering when he meets Amanda of this universe.

________________  
Amanda Stefon is enjoying her life, having the best of the best and no one ever said no to her, but still, the woman feels something is missing. Amanda knows she is destiny to greatness and one day she will reach the top. She will be the best. She has no idea on what the best really entitles, but, she knows that only Amanda Stefon can reach this level.

One day, she meets a gorgeous older boy, a Romani(as he didn´t like to be called Gypsy) named Stefan and she knew he was the one, her lover, her blood and soul, her everything.

One day, when they are together in bed exchanging vows, Stefan recites a spell saying it will help Amanda to achieve what she wishes. When the spell is over, suddenly, Amanda has memories of another Amanda and everything makes.

“Oh, Stefan, we have magic, we are powerful, we can have anything,” she said with a smile full of bad intentions.

______________________________________

The day he implanted Amanda´s memories on Amanda, their bond gets stronger as now Stefan can get his revenge on Kurt Wagner making him suffer for what he dared to take from him.

“My son” a voice of his good mother echoes in his mind “don´t forget, this is your last chance, kill him for me, for us, for the future”

“Of course, mother, Kurt won´t be alive for long”

_______________________________

Amanda is now looking at a photo of Kitty Pryde with envy and hatred, how dare that insect prefers such plain girl over her? the Great Amanda? With her new memories, Amanda knows she has magic in her blood.

(As she has Stefan inside of her, they are one soul divided into two bodies)

Her magic hasn´t awakened yet and Stefan explained it is Kurt´s fault, the vermin is blocking her powers somehow.

“I will get rid of your dear Katzchen first and then we will get rid of you…Kurt Wagner, you deserve to suffer” Amanda said in a more unstable fashion holding a talisman that Stefan gives to her.


	9. chapter 9

In the danger room sure prepare Nightcrawler and Shadowcat to almost any situations and as they face the two odd individuals they silent have to thank the Danger Room as each session really help them to prepare. Nightcrawler´s back meet Shadowcat´s back as they watch their foes.

Kitty ponders the situation looking at Amanda that currently hovers in the air boasting about anything that Kitty is honestly not caring as Kurt is paying attention to Stefan as the man is proclaiming his undying hate for Kurt.

“Katzchen?” Kurt asked and the girl only grab his hand to indicates she is listening “let´s do as the team laser group, alright?” Kurt asked nicely and Kitty knows what this means.

“Ok, when I count 3. 1, 2 and 3” in the 3 Kitty Pryde phases through the ground and making Stefan´s leg be stuck as the girl phases back in.

____________________________

Kurt charges at Amanda who is hover in the air with the amulent laughing in joy as Kurt can´t reach to her. Kurt is getting tired of this game, but as Amanda continues to brag about her new power, Kurt noticed that said power only work if she is holding the amulet with her hands.

(in one second as she let the amulet rest the girl was slowly coming to the ground until Amanda quickly grab the amulet)

“Is over, Kurt, I´m the most powerful entity in the world, Belasco himself cower to my mere name,” Amanda said and Kurt has no idea who is Belasco, yet, the boy is sure that her words are not true.

Suddenly, Kurt knows that he won´t need his sword today.

“Wait? You are more powerful than Belasco? How? He is Belasco!” Kurt is edging her to speak as Amanda fuming that someone, as she kindly labels, low life,  is not taking her word. Belasco is nothing against her.

“Sorry, is hard to hear you from here, come here and say how powerful you are, I mean, I feel enlight to know that I once served the great Szardos and I want to know how powerful they are” Kurt easily lied as Amanda let go of the amulet with an arrogant smile as she is on the ground speaking how powerful she is and how Kurt lives to serve her and only her.

Kurt then port the amulet away from her hand(not feeling guilty that the girl in question scream in pain) as the amulet is in his hand, Kurt understands nothing of magic but the amulet seems a bit familiar. No, maybe is because the amulet is far too ordinary and it creates the illusion you have seen before.

Amanda tries to attack by saying magic words but nothing happens and Kurt is spare of having to hit on a girl as his big sister did that, one punch with her glove hand knock Amanda out in no time.

_____________________________

Stephan´s attack is basically this strange red light/spell that Kitty can easily phase though, the girl also noticed the man has bad aim and a loose temper which makes her happy that there are no civilians here.

“I´m Stefan, the son of Margalia Szardos, the rightful heir of her realm, you dare to protect Nightcrawler? The murder?” Stefan speaks completely losing his mind and Kitty can use that to her advantage. Stefan´s legs are stuck on the ground and his magic seems to be focused on attacking Kitty than protecting himself.

The girl phases through the ground a second time and pulling his legs even further in the ground, the woman (thanks to a Dr MCcoy´s class) knows how to break someone´s leg(not permanently) as the man is not focused on the pain than attacking.

Kitty phases through the ground in time to see Jean Grey lifting the man easily.

“Kitty, Are you alright?” Jean asked as Scott and the others inform that all the other students and teachers are gone and Professor X is coming to help.

Kitty now looks at the elf who is talking to his sister about what happened as Rogue has no problem in being a little rude to Amanda.

“What happened here?” Jean asked once she managed to put Stefan to sleep.

“I have no idea”

______________________________

Professor X has no answer for what happened. As Amanda only speaks as she is the most powerful mage in the world and how they should obey her, finally getting enough of this charade, Jean said she will resolve this as using her powers the older girl is inside Amanda´s mind.

The others watch as Jean made a disgusting face and as she looks away until she is finally back with the rest of the X-men.

“Stefan seems to be from another dimension"Jean speaks remembering certain things about Amanda that Kurt does not need to know ever ” and inject the memories of his sister on this Amanda" the few that are aware of Amanda´s situation completely weird out as Jean refers Amanda as Stefan´s sister(Tabitha wasn´t hearing things after all) “and the man is insane as he wants to kill Kurt for no reason”

Jean thinks that Kurt does not need to know all the details. And Professor X seems to agree with this.

“What we do with Amanda?” Rogue asked as now looks at the awake Stefan “and with him?”

Stefan looks at his sister, his love, in the hands of the enemy and did what his mother told him. Protect Amanda at any coast. Screaming a Latin word Stefan is slowly vaping as Amanda is following along.

“What?” Rogue asked and everyone shares the sentiment.

_________________________

Time goes back to normal as Professor X creates a history for Amanda´s disappearance, turns out she did marry this random guy named Stefan (even Xavier is a bit disgusting) and her family cut ties with their only daughter because of that.

“Hey!” Kitty spot Kurt doing his chores and smiles at him as now that there´s no Amanda the two can talk about a certain incident.

“Hi!” Kurt said cleaning the windows using his tail.

“You did kiss me a few days ago and we never talk about it”

“Do you too see me as one of the girls?”

Kitty kissed him and replied

“I never wanted to kiss Jean or Jubilee” her forehead rests on his and it would be a tender moment until Logan shows up to say one thing only.

“Finally! now, just because you two together do not mean you are free of the chores” Kurt makes a salute and Kitty giggles as another day for the X-men continues as it should be.

____________________________

Margalia Szardos watches what happened to her beautiful children and is growing anger and anger by the minute. How dare Kurt to ruin her beautiful family? If she wants revenge…she needs to by herself.


End file.
